Turned My Heart Into A Tomb
by the-rippers-daughter
Summary: Chris is tired of seeing his best friend hurt by men who just don t seem to understand her relationship with him and the band. He desperately wants to change her heartbreak but he s afraid of ruining a life long friendship. {Feat. Chris Motionless of Motionless In White}


Chris Motionless walked into his home with a soft sigh. He had been having a long and stressful day in the studio. He loved playing music but it could be a bit rough to record. His band was only halfway through recording this new record and Chris was sure that by the time it was finished he would end up completely losing his voice. Especially considering his voice was pretty shot already.

Chris`s night may have been long but it was about to be a lot longer. And he figured that out the minute he walked into his living room. On his couch sat one of his best friends: Julia. They had known each other since they were children. They had always defended and looked out for each other, even when Chris was on tour with his band.

"Julia? What`s wrong? Do I have to kill someone?" Chris asked as he quickly walked over to the couch, instantly going into his protective mode.

"No, no you don`t have to kill anyone. Yet anyway," Julia answered, gently pulling Chris down onto the couch next to her. He pulled her into his lap and held her close.

"What happened, sweet heart?"

"I got into a big fight with my now ex boyfriend. He didn`t like our friendship or my friendship with the band."

Chris groaned at her words. Julia had lost a few boyfriends because of him and his band. Her boyfriends didn`t think it was right for a girl to have so many guy friends. They always thought she would cheat on them, but she never did.

"What was the reason this time?"

"Same. He thought I cheated on him because I`m so close to you guys. Just once I would like to find a guy that doesn`t think I`m going to cheat on him because I`m close friends with some guys."

"I know, I know. I`m sorry we keep getting in the way of your love life," Chris murmured, feeling guilty.

Julia quickly shook her head, "No. Just, no. Fuck no. I would much rather have my friends than some guy that end up breaking up with me anyway."

Chris chuckled a little but nodded at her words. "Well, how about we watch some movies to take your mind off all this?"

"Only if we can have popcorn."

"We can definitely have popcorn," Chris said with a laugh. He kissed the top of her head and got up, going to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

Julia watched him for a minute before getting up and going over to his stack of movies, quickly finding her favorite movie and putting it into the DVD player. While waiting for Chris and the movie to load she walked over to a window by the front door and looked out at the falling rain: it was a beautiful site to behold.

While Julia stared out the window Chris walked back into the room with a large bowl of popcorn. He sat the bowl down onto the coffee table and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Popcorn`s ready," Chris murmured as he looked out the window at the rain.

"Okay," Julia whispered, but didn`t make a move to do anything. She just continued to look out at the rain and Chris couldn`t blame her, it was beautiful outside. They stayed like that for several minutes before moving back to the couch.

For a few hours they did nothing but watch movies, eat popcorn and cuddle under a warm blanket. This wasn`t something unusual for them to do though. This was slowly becoming a sort of ritual for the two. Whenever Julia or Chris got their heartbroken in some way they would cuddle up on the couch and watch movies while eating. It was simple, it was sweet, it was comfortable it was very...them.

"Chris?" Julia murmured while staring at the Bela Lugosi movie playing on the tv.

"Yeah?"

"Are some of my clothes still here?"

Chris nodded, sitting up a bit more and adjusting the blanket that was wrapped around them.

"They`re all still here, why?"

"Well, there`s something Iv`e always wanted to do and...I think Iv`e finally built up the courage to do it."

"Oh? What is it that you`ve always wanted to do?" Chris asked, silently hoping it had something to do with him. He had after all, had a crush on Julia since he was sixteen. But he had never wanted to act on it. He was too scared he`d ruin a life long friendship.

"I want to go dance in the rain," Julia whispered as she finally looked away from the tv and up at him. Chris couldn`t help but chuckle at her answer. This was something he loved about her, she could be unpredictable at times.

"Alright. I think its still raining," Chris murmured, looking over his shoulder at the window to see that it was indeed still raining. "Do you wanna go now?"

"Only if you go with me."

Chis tilted his head back and groaned. He wasn`t really annoyed with her request, he was just teasing her. It was something he loved to do just because of the cute little reactions he would get out of her.

"Oh come on. Chris please. I know its cheesy and all, but I really want to do it. Please? At least once?"

"Okay, okay. Let`s go."

Julia squealed and got out from under the blanket. She quickly took off her warm socks and ran to the front door. Chris laughed and ran after her, having taken off his socks and shoes earlier. She grinned and opened the door, running out into the rain. He laughed and shook his head, running after her.

Chris caught up with Julia in minutes because of his long legs: he was almost two feet taller than her. Once he caught up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, causing her to laugh and do her best to hold onto him. After they were both completely dizzy Chris put her down on her feet and held onto her, trying to keep her from falling over.

After Julia was sure she could stand on her own she scrambled out of Chris`s arms and put her arms out and began spinning with her head tipped back, eyes closed and a smile on her lips. The site made Chris grin. To him she was completely adorable and beautiful all at the same time.

When she got dizzy she stopped spinning and laughed, looking over at Chris. He grinned and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug then kissed the top of her head. It was moments like this that he cherished.

Julia smiled up at Chris, letting her eyes run over his face. What little make up he had on, including his eyebrows, were now smudged and messed up. But to her, he still looked amazing. Julia bit her lip and stood up on her tip toes. Chris leaned down a little and connected their lips in a soft kiss before she could.

They pulled away seconds later then connected their lips again in a more heated kiss. Julia wrapped her arms around his neck in an effort to get closer. Chris smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nether of them knew were this was going to lead them. They didn`t know if this was a start of a relationship or even an end of a friendship. But they both knew that this was the start of an adventure.

* * *

**This was originally going to be a lot longer, but it just seemed right to end it where I did. And I`m sorry the kissing scene wasn`t very good. I`m not the best at writing those. Anyway, please comment and let me know what you think. Thank you. :)**


End file.
